Wings High
by aquamisfit
Summary: Max is living her normal life until these new kids come to school. She notices something is off about them and gets even more suspicious when she starts to mutate. Max starts to keep her distance from her friends cause they know something is wrong.
1. Intro To My Life

**This is my first fanfiction so I will take good and bad comments. I do not own MR JP does.**

**So here it goes.**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Shut UP!" I hate mornings and I think I just killed my alarm clock. Oops. I looked around my room it's gray and purple with paint splatter on all the walls. My bed is in the corner of my room by my window. I have always had a love for the sky, so my ceiling is painted as a bright blue sky with occasional clouds. Ever since I painted it I have felt like something is missing.

Before I go any father I will introduce myself. I am Maximum Ride but people call me Max, and I am a girl if you haven't guessed yet. I live with my mom in a small town called Wings. Don't ask I have no idea what the old farts were thinking back then. I have light brown hair with natural blonde streaks. I am a tomboy and also the great height of 5' 8". More into my family life. My dad Jeb really isn't in the picture anymore after he got remarried, but I'll go more on that later. I have a dog named Total, a stepbrother who's name is Logan we are both 14, a little brother named Anthony who's 5, and lastly my little stepsister Lily who's 11. My mom's name is Sarah and step-dad's is Tucker.

Now that you know more about me lets get back to my horrible morning. I got out of bed of course me being me tripped over my bed sheets and fell with a huge BANG.

"Max are you okay," my mom called from down stairs.

"Yup all good," I yelled back.

I picked myself up and walked over to my closet and picked out my regular attire that consist of worn jeans and a shirt that says " The voices in my head thinks you are crazy. So they told me to stay away." I went down the stairs carefully making sure not to trip again. I saw my mom in the kitchen makes eggs and biscuits.

" Morning mom. Thanks."

" Welcome sweetheart."

"I'm going to walk to school with J.J. and Monique today mom," I said while grabbing a biscuit. "Okay sweety, are you leaving now," she asked me while looking over her shoulder. I nodded my head and headed out the door. Monique and J.J. were waiting for me at the corner.

"Hey guys!"

" Morning," they said simultaneously. The thing about these two are that the are twins and can never be separated. I love both of them. J.J. is the hipper one who loves gossip and is the fashionable person, while Monique also loves fashion and is a little more on the quiet side but not by much.

" Max!" That brought me out of my thoughts. I guess J.J. was trying to tell me something because she had this annoyed look on her face. "Did you hear a word I said," J.J. asked. I looked at her sheepishly and she gave an exaggerated sigh. " Well I was saying that I heard we are having new kids at our school and I heard that the two boys are good looking," she gave me a suggestive wink. Oh no! I know that look. J.J. has been trying to get me to go out with a guy ever since I can remember. It has never turned out well. The last time a guy tried to touch me he ended up in the the hospital with a few broken bones. Don't judge he deserved it!

Ever since then some of the guys at our school are now afraid of me, but some still try and asked me out which ends with them walking away with their head hung like someone just killed their puppy.

The ringing of the minute bell woke me up from my thoughts when I saw that we were already at school. There is an old sign in the front of the school that says Welcome to Wings High the home of the Falcons. To me school was invented as a torture chamber where we have to learn and the teachers get to make us feel like we are either smart or extremely stupid. With a huge sigh I looked again at the school and started to walk to my first class not bothering to run already knowing I'm going to be late.

Sit back and relax and try not to feel my pain as this story prolongs and you learn the truth and the secrets that keep me from being able to ever lead a normal life. I am Max Ride and this is my story.


	2. English and Nick

**So I saw that a few of you liked my story who have read it, so I have decided to put up another chapter. Don't hesitate to give flames. This is my first fanfiction so anything is helpful.**

**I don't own MR JP does. And with that said on with the story as it unfolds before you.**

* * *

I walked into my English class 15 minutes late. Oh well, and cue the annoyed teacher in 5,4,3,2,1.

" Max how nice of you to join us," said my wonderful teacher Mr. Roger.( please catch my sarcasm)

" Well I thought you would want to see this morning,so I wasn't going to put you through the agony of not seeing my beautiful face."

" I don't want to hear it this morning Max."

" What a shame," I said while looking at him with fake pity, " I was looking forward to talking to you."

Mr. Roger gave me a look that said "please sit down". I gave him a smile and made it obvious that I was dragging my feet and slammed by bag on the ground. I gave Mr. Roger a wave of my hand that said "go ahead continue. He blinked a few times which made me smirk. Haha you would think all the teachers were used to me by now. Guess not.

English is actually one of my better subjects, it gives me a place to vent. We are working on poems for this month and each day Mr. Roger is going to give us something to write about. To most people I'm the person who looks like she has nothing to fear. I am way different than what those people think I am. The reason I like to write is because it's the only way I can talk without anyone knowing that is really the way I feel.

"Today I want you guys to write about the word nothing." The teachers' voice brought me out of my thoughts. " You have ten minutes write what ever comes to your mind when you think of nothing."

Nothing. What can I write? Something so simple has to have a meaning. I have it! Well that took me all of two minutes. I looked around to see some kids in the class staring blankly at their paper then looked back at mine. I read over it again.

Nothing

I am nothing but a rock in a pile of ash.

Out of place and easily forgotten.

I feel the nothingness of life.

I am nothing to remember and nothing to notice.

I disappear and just let go.

Ordinary in every way.

Special is a goal I can never achieve.

Nothing is as comforting as a haunted cemetery at night.

You are never watched by the living.

Only the ones that were something and now nothing.

Sounds good to me. If you are wondering what this is about then stop. I will not tell you.

" Would someone like to share theirs?" Mr. Roger always asks this question even when he knows we aren't going to stand up in front of the room and read our poem. " No one well how about the new kid Nick will you read us yours?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I looked around to the back of the room to see a kid with long black hair with bangs died red look up. So he must be Nick not bad. His hair was kind of choppy like he had cut it himself in the mirror. I had to say the look wasn't too bad on him. He also wore an all black attire which made him look like a bad boy.

Nick looked hesitant to speak, but when he did lets just say I could have fainted. His voice sounded so rich and smooth.

"Sure," was all Nick said before getting up and standing in front of the class.

"Nothing. When I think of nothing I think of nothing, but the empty soul of a lost child. I think of the empty cage beside that once held a free spirit. I think of the blue sky that I wish to see again. When I think of nothing I think of nothing, because what else can you think when all you feel is nothing."

Mr. Roger looked at Nick shocked. I don't blame him the kid is as good in writing as I am. After Nick was done reading he put his hands in his pockets and sat back in him seat. The moment of quietness was gone.

" Well I'll let you guys out early today. Have a great day," Mr. Roger said. As I was walking out the door I couldn't help but look back at Nick. What I saw surprised me. He was looking straight at me as if he new knew me. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I nodded my head at him and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**These poems are mine so please don't copy them. Thanks**


	3. Lunch n New Kids

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer had a melt down. So what I'm going to do is give you guys two to three more chapters. I know it won't make up for my being gone but i hope it helps. I'm also going to be giving a new chapter everyday untill my break ends, but enough of this on with the story. I don't own MR JP does:(**

* * *

I won't bother telling you how my last two classes were they don't matter. The interesting thing is what is currently happening at lunch. J.J., Monique, and I are sitting down at our regular table all eating our lunch. I hear the quiet opening of the cafeteria door and turn to face it. What'd you know in walk the new kids. I remember Nick from my English class and see two others, a girl and a boy, walking behind him. The girl is African American and has an extreme fashion sense vibrating off her. The boy has pale skin complection and blonde hair that is spiked with blue tips.

Nick caught my eye and we started staring at each other. I felt like I knew him but he didn't seen right neither did the other two. With great difficulty i turned back around and started talking with J.J. and Monique again.

" Hey Max did you see that the new kid was starring at you," J.J. said, while giving me a goofy smile.

" Aawww so cute! You should go say hi Max," Monique suggested.

" I don't know if you two have noticed but I like being single and independent," I said in a hushed tone.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and i felt a presence behind me.

" Do you mind if we sit here their aren't any other seats left in the cafeteria. It's too cold to go outside. OMG i just love your outfit and your hair OMG we are going to be best friends. Ohhh these are my brothers Nick and Paul, and i have a few others that go to an elementary school around the corner. Their names are Ariel and John, they are cute little kids. I'm Jewel i love my name isn't it pretty. Want to know why? Well jewels sparkle in the sun and yeah. I would never want to change my name and if I to it would probably be star , because you know how stars always light up the sky and they are so pretty and yellow. I lkie the color yell it matches my skin tone really well. it's also the color of cheese do you like cheese. I li-mmmabfhbdnbvbh..." said Jewel.

The bolnde guy, Paul I think it was had put a hand on the girls mouth, Jewel.

" Sorry about that she likes to talk alot, we call her Nudge," Said Paul with a small laugh.

J.J., Moniqiue,and I were starring at this girl, whose name we got was Jewel from the speech she had just given, with our mouths hanging open. How can one girl talk so long without taking a breath? She got from one topic to talking about sitting with us to cheese, there is something definatly weird about this group. I'm the first to recover.

" Sure you guys can sit down it's no big deal," I responded with a small smile," Oh and Paul I'm smiling." I added when I noticed his eyes were a clouded blue.

Paul smiled back and they all sat down. Nudge gave us a small smile and her cheeks turned a little darker color. I'm guessing this was her form of blushing. Almost atimaticaly Nudge, J.J., and Monique had started a conversation on fashion. Oh dear those three are going to start giving me head aches. I tuned them out and turned towards Paul and Nick.

Paul decided to talk. " I'm Paul but I like to be called Iggy and Nick here likes to be called Fang."

" What kind of nicnames are Iggy and Fang," I asked," I'm raising my eyebrows Iggy."

" What kind of name is Max," he said with a sly smile.

" Touche Iggy touche," I nodded my head in approval.

I looked in Fangs direction who is currently starring at his food like it was going to start crawling off him plate. He must have felt my gaze because he looked up to meet my eyes. I looked from him to his food and back as if asking him 'you going to eat it'. He looked at me with a look that said ' are you kidding me one bite and it might kill me'.

I gave him a shrugg and went back to eatting my lunch. Once I was done the end of lunch bell rang, so I got up without a word through away my lunch and headed to my next class. But not before I heard Iggy whisper to Fang " Dude, she's the one." Fang must not have nodded or shrugged because I didn't hear his response.

* * *

**Hey do you guys like? I tried to make it long, so anyone any comments good or bad let me know. Please review! **


	4. Past Scars

**Alright, I saw a lot of good responses to my last chapter. So here is the next and please review it helps me a lot more. Thanks:) And Max's mom and dad are divorced the whole story. I just want to clarify that so no one gets confused.**

* * *

I'm not going to torture you with the details of the rest of school. But I will give you an overview I slept, annoyed the teachers, slept again, and the on the way home laughed about it. How's that for overview? Good enough? Good. Well then back to the important parts of my life.

I am currently lying on my bed looking at my ceiling. Sounds fun doesn't it. You should try it some time, all you do is look at your ceiling really hard and I mean really hard and absolutely nothing will happen. Isn't that amazing? But back to me and my thoughts. Let's go over all the problems I seem to be having today from most to least important.

1. I met the new kids.

2. I don't trust the new kids but then I do.

3. The new kids know me somehow and don't want me to know.

4. I seem to have a connection with the Fang kid.

5. I'm hungry.

6. My back hurts.

7. I'm hungry.

8. I'll get back to you on I'll find something.

Isn't that just a lovely list. Notice my sarcasm here please. I should have put hungry first, darn too lazy. I wonder what is down stairs for me to eat. OH! I know my cookie stash. I raced out my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Where did I put it? The pantry? No that was last week. I remember the cabinet ... I'm not telling you or else you're going to steal my cookies. They are mine my cookies. I shoved them into my mouth just as mom came through the front door.

" Max I hope you didn't eat all the cookies," She said while walking into the kitchen.

By this time it was 5:30pm. I gave my best innocent face and shook my head with a smile on my face. She knew that I knew I had been caught.

" Go upstairs. I'll have dinner ready in a half-an-hour."

I went upstairs as far away from the kitchen as possible. Something you should know about me is that I couldn't cook even if it would save my life. The first time I tried to cook the water was on fire, don't ask me how it just was. From that incident I was banned from cooking. Then there was another incident when I was just standing by the kitchen door and the salad burst into flames. Then I was forever banned from being anywhere near the kitchen when a meal was being cooked. Aren't I just special? I love food but the kitchen hates me.

I looked around my room trying to figure out what to do. I spotted my iPod. Oh what the heck I'll just listen to music. I picked up the iPod and went and lyed down on my bed. Pressing the play button I heard the song Courage by Orianthi start to play.( Listen to the song its good and it might help you understand the next part a little.) This song has to describe almost everything I'm feeling right now with my dad situation. I told you I'd tell you later right well now is later.

* * *

**I'll start off at the beginning.** My dad and I were extremely close nothing could separate us. We used to do everything together always talking and playing around. It sounds cliché but I blame myself for the reason he changed and the way he turned on me. A teacher told me once that one of the people at school kind of had a thing for my dad. Me being me I was young and thought what the heck. I was wrong he got close to her and soon I became a distant memory to him. He worked two jobs and before he met the girl I got to go to one. It was a concrete plant and I would help him work and I would work as well and get paid. I can't remember how old I was the memories of my happier days seem to be fading to me. I think I was about 9 or 10 when I asked him if I could go with him to his other job. He had gotten a faraway look in his eye and said no never.

I had the guts to ask him again after he had been with the girl for a year. I was just turning 11 and tomorrow was my birthday. He got a smile on his face and looked down at me. I was so excited I thought I had my dad back, but I was too excited to notice that glint in his eyes. My dad called my mom and asked her if he could keep me for the next few days. Of course she said yes she thought my dad and I were still getting along great like old times. Man was she wrong and so was I.

The next day my dad woke me up in the early morning. I was so tired I could barely move, but I perked up when I heard my dad say. ' We are going to my job get up or I'm leaving without you.' I should have stayed and maybe just maybe... never mind. I slowly got up put on my jeans, an old t-shirt, and my tennis shoes. I grabbed my sweater out of my closet and headed downstairs.' Get in the car,' was all he said. I crawled in the back, put on my seat belt, then drifted off to sleep but not after noticing that the dashboard said it was 3:00am in the morning.

I woke up to the skidding of tires on asphalt and someone picking me up roughly from the back of the car. I slowly opened up my eyes and looked around all could see was white all around me. I heard a voice if think my dad's saying ' take her to room 413 and get started on the project.' Whoever was holding me nodded. I looked up to see who was carrying me and saw the most horrific sight. It wasn't a person it was a robot with human flesh in various places. I was almost fully awake when I saw the door labeled 413. The robot carried me in and laid me down on a metal table then proceeded to strap me in.

By this time I was fully awake and starting to get scared. After the robot was done it left and a few minutes later my dad walked in with latex gloves on and a big needle in his hand. By his side was his assistant who looked scared for me, but I didn't know why. My dad walked over to me with a sick smile on his face. He brought the needle to my arm, stuck it in, and said 'happy birthday'. At first I didn't feel anything, but let me tell you in the next few seconds it felt like I was being burned alive and ripped apart limb by limb. I don't know how long it took me to pass out because of the pain or lack of oxygen in my lungs because of screaming.

When I woke up I was in a cage and I saw other cages around me. My joints were screaming at me because they were so stiff, but I wasn't able to move around a lot. When I was able to get into a half way decent position I was able to think.

My d… NO! I will never call him dad again, never. Jeb said that he was only going to take me for a few days so I should be out in two days max. I can handle this, I think.

**What happened the next two days was not too important.** **I'll sum up the important parts needles of same stuff jab injected into me with same effects, I saw other kids same age as me and younger, lots of death, and finally a whole frickin lot of stupid pain. In these two days I vowed to myself to never fully trust someone, because if the person in my life who I trusted the most turned on me whose left for me to trust.**

Later that day the third day that I was there Jeb came in to take me back home. When he opened my cage I leapt out at him. I guess I surprise him because I was able to get a few good punches in before I was sedated.

* * *

See that is my story with my dad and all that I have left of him. When I got back home that day to my mom's Jeb pretended nothing was wrong and I did too because I wasn't going to let my mom get hurt. So to this day, four years later, she still doesn't know that in some way I'm more different than anyone out there in the world.

I'm a freak .I'm still scared. I'm forever scarred. This is why I love English class because without it by now I would have gone insane. Things are normal now but I have a feeling they are about to change.

* * *

**Okay:) How was that one? It is my longest chapter yet and I hope to be getting reviews.**

**The main thing that I want you guys to decide is whether or not to give Max wings in the next chapter so if you want your opinion in on the vote see that review button. You do? Good now move the mouse click it and poof review. Any ways thanks for reading I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
